Where Ever You Will Go
by luna astralis
Summary: Songfic to The Calling's "Where Ever You Will Go", Sirius's life flashes before his eyes as he falls through the veil, and he remembers all of life's beauties.


Disclaimer- If you don't recognize it, it's mine. (Not much. I own. ::holds up a rock:: this ROCK! Muahaha!) Harry Potter and all related characters belong to JK Rowling. Many sentences are variations of quotes from the movie "American Beauty" and some are straight out direct quotes. Obviously, none of that is mine. ::grin::  
  
Summery- Sirius's remembers life, and all its beauties.  
  
Warnings- Post OotP w/ MAJOR spoilers, and mentions of Remus/Sirius.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I had always heard your entire life flashes in front of your eyes the second before you die. First of all, that one second isn't a second at all; it stretches on forever, like an ocean of time..." Sirius sighs, flying across a blanket of clouds.  
  
Suddenly he sees stars, twinkling brightly. "For me, it was the first time I walked into the Great Hall at Hogwarts, watching the enchanted stars on the ceiling..."  
  
"And yellow leaves, which lined the streets of Hogsmeade..." A cool day in Hogsmeade...  
  
A middle aged woman's hands... "Or James's mother's hands, she took care of me after I ran away, took me as a second son..."  
  
"And the first time I saw my brand new motorcycle..." Sirius sighs again, and remembers his pride and joy.  
  
"And Harry..." Sirius envisions the first time he saw Harry, asleep in Lily's arms.  
  
"And Harry..." Harry staring at the veil, fighting Remus to get to him...  
  
Remus, silent, with a pained look on his face... "And... Remus."  
  
+ So lately, been wondering Who will be there to take my place +  
  
"What will I do without Remus? I can remember the day we met... it was hardly love at first sight. He was shy, but James and I made him open up. When we found out he was a werewolf..."  
  
+ When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face +  
  
"Peter was the only one who still didn't want to be friends with him. Remus is so young; he doesn't deserve all the pain he has had in his life. I wish I could make sure no one would ever hurt him again..."  
  
+ If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own +  
  
Sirius looks down on Remus, who is lying on their bed, motionless, shallow breathing, with a tearstained face. "I don't want him to hurt anymore..."  
  
+ If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go +  
  
"I can still see them... Harry, Remus, everyone... But just in flashes, nothing specific. I want... I want... to be with them again..."  
  
+ And maybe, I'll find out A way to make it back someday +  
  
"I was innocent in Azkaban... And I was the only one to escape without the help of Dark Magic... I didn't die when I went through the veil, but... I don't know how to explain what happened..."  
  
+ To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all +  
  
"But even if I don't return I'll always try to protect them, help them, watch them."  
  
+ Then I hope there's someone out there Who can bring me back to you +  
  
"I don't know if I can come back... I don't know if that is possible... I've gone through the veil, and no one knows what lies beyond, even those who dwell there..."  
  
+ Run away with my heart +  
  
"Remus..."  
  
+ Run away with my hope +  
  
"My hope for leaving... is gone..."  
  
+ Run away with my love +  
  
"..Remus..."  
  
+ I know now, just quite how, My life and love may still go on In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time +  
  
"I will always love him... and all the other beautiful things in the world."  
  
+ Run away with my heart Run away with my hope Run away with my love +  
  
"I guess I could be pretty pissed off about what happened to me... but it's hard to stay mad, when there's so much beauty in the world. Sometimes I feel like I'm seeing it all at once, and it's too much, my heart fills up like a balloon that's about to burst..." Sirius sighs.  
  
"...and then I remember to relax, and stop trying to hold on to it, and then it flows through me like rain and I can't feel anything but gratitude for every single moment of my stupid little life..." he pauses, amused, "You have no idea what I'm talking about, I'm sure. But don't worry..."  
  
"You will someday." 


End file.
